Aripiprazole (ARPZ) is the first of a new class of atypical antipsychotics (third generation). Biochemically, ARPZ is a partial agonist of the D2 family of dopamine receptors.1,2 It is active against positive and negative symptoms of schizophrenia.3,4 
ARPZ is a quinolinone derivative, white crystalline powder, practically insoluble in water, with a low melting point (135-140° C.), MW 448.38 g/mole and partition coefficient of 4.54.